<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We could build something together, you know? by XxXA27XxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794332">We could build something together, you know?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXA27XxX/pseuds/XxXA27XxX'>XxXA27XxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Healing Sex, Short One Shot, Wildling Jon Snow, Wildlings | The Free Folk (A Song of Ice and Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXA27XxX/pseuds/XxXA27XxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crow arrives with a letter from the Queen in the North, Val finds only fair she gives the news to Jon herself.  Unable to keep living like he's been living, Jon Snow make a decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Val, Jon Snow/Val</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We could build something together, you know?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for clicking and enjoy! This is sequence to "What are you afraid of?" but you could only read this work and be totally fine.</p><p>Disclaimer: English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Val would spend the majority of her mornings feeding and brushing the horses. Scrathing their foreheads, braiding their manes, getting them under saddle. She loved their funny and skittish personalities and yet how graceful they could be. </p><p>After her work was done, she’d come back to the center of the village, offering small smiles when the kids passed by gigling and chasing each other. There was a smell of bread and mud that never changed, but only grew. More and more tents and cabins were being built, more bread, more mud. And better yet, more horses.</p><p>When she was almost at her tent, Tormund whistled, calling her, a letter in his hand.</p><p><br/>
"What it is?" she asked, getting closer.</p><p>"I have no fuckin’ idea, can’t fuckin’ read!” he let out a laugh. “But my boy can, he said Queen Sansa is coming to visit us, could you fuckin’ believe it?" his tone was excited but quickly got tense and low when he said "We have to tell him, I mean..."</p><p>"Aye." Val sighned, her mind racing a little bit. </p><p>She thought she'd never meet Sansa.</p><p>All she  knew was what Tormund and others talked about, how beautiful, how smart, how warm and cold she was. How red her hair was, how pale was her skin, how she was brutally raped by her husband and had him eaten alive by his own dogs. She could almost admire her. </p><p><br/>
"What do you say?" Tormund inquired.</p><p>"Let me go talk to him. The decision to come the village when she arrives is his." <br/>
 </p><p>This time when she arrived at the wood cabin, Jon was outside. His eyes were focused on Longclaw, cautiously taking care of his sharp blade. His eyes met hers when the neighing of her mare caught his attention. </p><p>"I decided to stop by for a visit." she lied, unmouting her mare.</p><p>“Really?” his brow arched. “Missing me already?”</p><p>Val rolled her eyes but her smile only grew bigger.</p><p>“Get inside.” he instructed, taking the reigns off of her hands. “Ghost is by the fire, getting fatter by the day." his voice getting lower as he walked away from her to the small stable.</p><p>She came inside the wood cabin calling Ghost's name. The direwolf was sleeping beside the fire like Jon said, and abrupdly opened his eyes when it heard her, going in her direction, his eyes soft.</p><p>“Look at you!” Val petted him.</p><p>“He’s getting bigger, like it could be possible.” Jon’s voice came from behind her.</p><p>"You are taking good care of him” she complimented.</p><p>“Do you need something to drink or eat?” Jon offered.</p><p>“No, no. I actually came here to tell you some news we recevied at the village.” Val started.</p><p>Now Jon’s attention were on her fully. His dark brown eyes confused.</p><p>“Sansa is coming to visit.”  she let out the sentence along with her deep breath.</p><p>The room was silent.</p><p>Val watched Jon, expecting his reaction. There was none, so she continued.</p><p>“And if you want, you are more than welcomed to be there when she arrives.”</p><p>Then, there was a soft and humourless laugh,</p><p>“I doubt my presence or absense in the village will matter.”</p><p>“She will be expecting you, you know that.”</p><p>Jon looked at her, a sad smile in his face.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“She arrives in a fortnight.” Val’s eyes focused on the wood burning bright and hot. Tormund is already preparing and arranging everything.”</p><p>“Good.” his anwser was simple. </p><p>They both could feel the tense, heavy and strange feeling in the room. When Val appeared, Jon didn’t think minutes later he was going to be deciding if he wanted to see Sansa when he was so certain he’d never look at her again.</p><p>The past was the past, he tought, and he would eventually have to move foward. He knew Sansa married, maybe already had a couple of kids, that he didnt know, but he was happy with the idea of children running throught Winterfell’s halls again. Somenights, Jon dreamed he had a couple of kids himself, he imagined them with wild beautiful blonde hair, just like Val’s. He would wake up those nights with his heart confused and a racing mind.</p><p>Just when the tought he wanted to be alone for the rest of his life, Val reenters his life with full strenght. Taking his breath away.</p><p>“Well, I guess my job here is done.” Val gave one last scratch behind Ghost’s ears before turning to Jon. “I have to head back before it gets too late.”</p><p>“I...” Jon started, unsure how to continue. “I mean, you could stay for supper. It’s not much but I made oxtail stew. It’s decent.”</p><p>Val laughed a little, bitting her lips. Of course she wanted to stay.</p><p>“Sounds eatable.” she said, excitement building in her chest.</p><p>They exchanged smiles.</p><p>“So this means I’m spending the night.” she teased. “Are we to share a bed or you will try to stay away from me again?”</p><p>Jon raised a brow, getting closer.</p><p>“How could anyone try to stay away from you, Val?” his voice low.</p><p>“You tried.” her voice was quiet too.</p><p>“Aye, And I’m about to fail hard.” </p><p>Jon closed the space between them, kissing her in the lips, one hand in her neck and the other in her waist, bringing her closer. She deepened the kiss, grabbing his dark curls. The taking off clothes were urgent and in no time they were laying naked in his straw and cotton bed, the same bed he longed for her.</p><p>“Did you missed me?” Val asked, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“I did.” he was truthful, he missed her more than ever these days.</p><p>This was the first time they got together when neither of them were drunk or hurt. Or both. And it felt so fucking good.</p><p>When he finally entered her, so slowly and so damn good she let out a moan, grabbing him by the sholders, kissing his neck and preaching him with sweet whispers while he fucked her until both of them were a sweaty hot mess, laying spread in the bed, hearts racing. Jon looked at Val, smiling softly before pushing her to lay on his chest. She delicatly touched with her fingertips each of his scars, feeling his heart beat under her ears. It amazed her to this day how she saw him dead and cold on a table and now he was warm and alive under her. The Old Gods, she believed. They knew we nedded him more than ever.</p><p>After a long moment of silence, Val said.</p><p>“We could build something together, you know? Something good. Something real.”</p><p>She felt his heart race.</p><p>“I believe we already are, babe” his answer was simple.</p><p>The next time she left Jon to go to the village she came back two days latter with everything she had in small bags. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>